1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, an organic light-emitting display device including the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel display devices, such as organic light-emitting display devices and liquid crystal display devices, include thin film transistors (TFTs), capacitors, and wirings for connecting them.
A substrate for forming flat panel display devices includes fine patterns of TFTs, capacitors, and wirings, and the fine patterns of the substrate may be generally formed by using a photo-lithography process in which a pattern is transferred by using a mask.
In a photo-lithography process, a photoresist is uniformly coated on a substrate on which a pattern is to be formed, is exposed to light by using an exposure device, such as a stepper, and then is developed (if the photoresist is a positive photoresist). After the photoresist is developed, the pattern on the substrate is etched by using the remaining photoresist, and the photoresist that is no longer needed after forming the pattern is removed.
In the above process of transferring a pattern by using a mask, since a mask having a desired pattern has to be prepared in advance, if the number of processes using masks is increased, manufacturing costs for preparing the masks are also increased. Also, due to the above-described complicated processes, a manufacturing process is complicated, a manufacturing time is increased, and thus manufacturing costs are increased.